The Tyrannos, the Dinosaucer and the Snake
by AnthroLover
Summary: Jungle Book and Dinosaucers crossover. Allo receives a letter from Genghis Rex, telling that the Tyrannos now want Peace. Could this be real? Or is all just a scheme? Warning, contains vore.


Allo looked over his shoulder, through the window of his vessel. In the outside of the spaceship, beneath him, was a lusty forest, with occasional savannas. He looked in his locator, and saw that he was now in the part of Earth that they called India, the same place demarked

"It must be somewhere around here." The leader of the Dinosaucers said to himself "This is the place where Genghis Rex marked our encounter."

Yes, Allo, leader of the Dinosaucers, was going into a meeting with the leader of their mortal enemies, the Tyrannos. Early this day he would never conceive the idea of such a meeting, but it was before he received a letter from Genghis Rex himself, saying:_ Allo, it is time to leave our differences behind and seal the peace between us. Meet me in the following coordinates for us to definitely make peace. As proof of good faith, come at me alone, and I will do the same. I will be waiting for you. Sincerely, Genghis Rex._

Rex simply letting go of all his aggressive and dominating ways? Allo found it too good to be true. But what if it was true? Even if every instinct of him telling to not listen to this letter, a chance of achieving peace with the Tyrannos was literally a chance in a lifetime. So, after a while of cautious reflection, he decided to go and give one chance to the peace.

But not even for this he was letting his guard drop. He went with his pistol and some combat gear, and his vessel's weaponry was calibrated and armed. He was ready if Genghis tried anything funny.

Allo search for a clearing inside the jungle, and a clearing did he found. He gently landed in it, and his vessel opened to let him out.

He jumped out of it and landed his feet at the soft grass floor. It tickled slightly his feet. He looked around. The forest was dense and lusty, and for out lookers it may seemed threatening. But Allo have seen far worse things.

He checked his pistol one last time, and he looked forward. It was charged and calibrated. With his locator, he saw the exact mark where he should meet Rex. It was around ninety hundred feet forward.

He looked forward, and looked over his shoulder to his vessel. He was armed, and had a communicator with him, but once he stepped forward, he would be completely alone to face whatever was in front of him. He took a deep breath, as he settled his last decisions. And he walked forward to go at the meeting.

After all, he was the leader of the Dinosaucers, and he could take care of himself. Besides, this forest could not have anything so dangerous. Right?

He walked through the dense forest opening a trail. He heard many sounds of small animals roaming around, and by far he heard a roar. Maybe it was some animal from the forest hunting. Maybe a tiger. But he let none of those stop him.

He walked, until he reached his destination. It was another clearing, this one a bit bigger. It was surrounded by great trees, with an opening in the ceiling that leaved pass just enough light to illuminate the place. A sound of running water was faintly in the place.

He looked at his locator. "Yeah, it is here." He said to himself, and looked around. That was when he heard someone saying "Allo!" It was Genghis Rex's voice.

Allo quickly turned to the source of it, and he saw Genghis Rex. He was inside a small lake that was in the clearing. His armor and equipment hanging from a nearby piece of vines. He was looking to Allo over his shoulder, with a smile in his face and, as Allo could tell, there was a strange shine in his eyes.

"Good that you accepted my invitation." He greeted heartedly. Allo only looked back at him. His hand making an involuntary contraction, as if it wanted to grab his pistol. It was a natural reflex after many years of war and treachery form the Tyrannos. But Allo was able to cover it up, and remain composed "You really want peace?"

Genghis smiled at this question. "We have fought for far too long." He said "And the sad fact is that none of us is becoming younger." Allo eyed at him, and he continued, "So I decided that it was finally time to end this once and for all."

Allo give very much attention to the Tyranno's body language. His muscles, his face, his eyes. And by all he could see in them, Rex was telling the truth. This was enough for him to relax. He never noticed another set of eyes that was too glaring at him.

"So." Said Allo "I think that now we will discuss the terms of the peace?" Genghis chuckled "Yes, sure." He said "But first, why don't you come here to prove of the waters?"

Allo was taken back by this request "Excuse me?"

"Come on Allo." Said Genghis Rex "The water in here feels great. Don't you thrust me?" Allo hesitated. Rex only smiled wider and more inviting at him "Come on Allo. You must be cooking inside your armor, especially in this heat of this jungle. Come here with me in the water, and we can discuss peace."

Allo sighed. In fact, the jungle was really hot, and Genghis seemed really sincere. He hesitated a bit more, and the Tyranno asked "So?" Allo sighed one more time, and started to remove his armor, letting it fall on the grass floor. Genghis Rex smiled as he did so. Soon Allo stood naked in the middle of the clearing, wearing nothing else than his helmet. His armor, pistol, locator and communicator laid in the floor.

Allo sighed and blushed slightly as his naked muscled body was examined by Genghis Rex. The said Tyranno chuckled to himself, and gestured Allo to come with him. Allo was actually able to smile back, and he started to walk forward to the small lake, never noticing the rustling of something dragging behind him. He came forward without fear, knowing that Rex was alone.

The thing is: he wasn't.

Allo stepped forward, until he was very close the lake, standing just a few feet away from Rex, in this moment he gasped, for as he got closer, he could see two other figures that he recognized as the Tyrannos Ankylo and Quackpot. They seemed to be relaxing in the pool, they armors hanging from a nearby vine, and looked at him as he stared at them.

"Allo!" said Quackpot in his squeakily voice "Good I was starting to think you would not show up!" he finished with his characteristically laugh. And Ankylo snorted at him "Good that you accepted the invitation."

Allo took a few moments to recover, and when he did he snapped at Genghis Rex "What is this!?" he demanded "You said you were coming alone!" Genghis Rex chuckled "I say many things Allo." He said in a neutral voice "Some of them are true. As a few moments ago, when I said I wanted to end this once and for all." He finished with the same shine from earlier in his eyes.

It was a trap. The truth hit Allo almost like a physical blow. The letter offering peace, the place with the peaceful look and far from the base, the invitation for him to remove his equipment. All was part of a great trap! And he fell for it like a sitting duck!

Allo quickly spun around, aiming to run to got his pistol and his communicator to call for help. But he was meet with another pair of eyes, that belonged to a scaly head in the tip of a longneck.

_Brachio!_ Allo immediately thought. But when he backed away, he took a better look of this being. Its scales where brown colored, while Brachio's were pink, and it had yellow eyes. At a better look, Allo could also tell that it had not arms nor legs! It was a snake! A big snake, that evaluated him with smart eyes.

It inched its head forward and flicked it forked tongue in front of his nose. And then it… smiled? Allo was surprised, and even more when the snake's mouth opened to talk.

"Ssso." It said in a hissy voice "Thisss isss Allo. The leader of the Dinosaucerssss." Allo's jaw dropped. "You can talk!?" he exclaimed surprised. Genghis Rex chuckled with Ankylo, as Quackpad laughed. "Yes Allo, he can." Said the leader of the Tyrannos "He is Kaa. I meet him around him a few days ago, when I was searching for a place for a new base."

Allo took a few moments to recover "What is the meaning of all of this?" He demanded, adopting a fighting pose. Kaa inched forward him again "Itsss okay Allo." He said trying to be assuring "I just wanted to know you. Genghissss told me sssso much about you, that I wanted to meet you in perssson."

Allo took one step backward, but Kaa inched more forward, until his nose and Allo's were almost touching, and he sais "And now, here you are. And I have to say, I'm really overjoyed to meet you."

Allo would have come with an answer, but at this very moment, something strange started happening with the snake: its eyes seemed to be changing color! Like polls with spirals of green, blue and yellow.

Allo found himself attracted by the colors in the snake's eyes, and he took a better look of them. Kaa hissed "There isss it." He was almost singing "Jussst look at the pretty colorsss, Allo. Jussst let them fill your mind and wasssh away everything else."

"W-w-what…?" Allo tried to say. He never noticed that his own eyes were starting to mimic the spirals in Kaa's eyes. He was slowly slipping away and getting lost in the beautiful colors. He was feeling more and more like doing what the snake wanted him to.

The Tyrannos now were only watching. Genghis Rex was with a wide grin in his face, along with Quackpad. And Ankylo was actually openmouthed. He, along with the other Tyrannos, had at first doubted of Kaa's ability to hypnotize his victims. Genghis Rex himself have doubted, until he saw it in first hand by letting Kaa hypnotize Quackpot, much to the duckbill's unpleasure.

Allo now could not do much more than watch into Kaa's eyes. His instincts told him to look away, but he found himself simply unable to do so. Soon he felt something bruising his legs as Kaa started to form coils around him. But, for some reason, he found himself with no reason to remove them or struggle. Kaa smiled "That isss it. Jussst Relaxsss." He said musically as his coils went upwards in the anthropomorphic dinosaur's body. For each coil, Allo's chances of escaping vanished more and more.

The Tyrannos watched grinning as Allo was enveloped by the snake. His coils now almost into Allo's torso, pinning his arms in the sides of his body-

_Allo?_

Everyone's attention was called by this feminine voice. They turned to the source of the voice, and it was coming from the things Allo left behind. It was his communicator, and the voice was from Teryx.

_Allo, are you there?_ Her voice called again, seeming to be with certain urgency _Allo, if you're hearing, please answer up!_

"What isss thisss?" Asked Kaa, not noticing that his small distraction was giving Allo a chance to resist. Rex was the one who answered "Just another Dinosaucer wanting to know about him. I'll take care of it." He said getting off the poll. As he did, Quackpot grabbed one circular object and thrown it to him.

He walked over to the communicator as Kaa watched him. And while this, Allo was slowly stirring back to life.

Rex grabbed the small communicator, and Teryx's voice could still be heard. _Allo, if you don't answer in the next five seconds I'll jump in a vessel and fly after you!_ In this moment, Rex pressed the button to allow him to speak, and pressed the circular object in his neck as he spoke in the communicator.

"Teryx." He said, his voice sounding exactly like Allo's! The artifact was one small toy their technician made based on some Earth technology. It allowed the user to disguise its voice with the one of any being that was previously programmed. It could be used to fool the Dinosaucers in case of some transmission, and it was about to prove its usefulness.

_Allo!_ Said Teryx voice _Oh, I'm so glad to hear your voice again. Where are you now?_ Rex smiled; it was making a good work until now. "I went out to think a little and patrol." He said with Allo's voice.

As they talked, Allo was slowly breaking free from Kaa's hypnotic spell. He was hearing Rex talk with Teryx using his voice and, conjuring what was left of his willpower, he was able to muter some words.

"T-Teryx…" he said in a low voice, but not low enough to Kaa not to notice. The serpent turned back at him, and saw he was breaking free. "Teryx… Hel-ACK!" Allo tried to scream, but was cut out when Kaa finished tying his coils around him, by tying one last coil around his neck and giving a squeeze.

"No." Kaa said gently, forcing Allo to look him in the eyes "You don't!" And so his eyes turned back into the colorful spirals, this time more vivid and faster.

_Oh, I'm glad to hear this._ Said Teryx to Rex, thinking she was talking to Allo. _I found out that letter that Genghis Rex sent to you, and I was afraid you had fallen for it._ Rex smiled to himself. He himself had not believed that Allo would fall for something like that, and almost smacked Quackpot when he suggested this. The duckbill deserved an apologize from him, but he would never tell him this.

"Of course I did not went for it!" said Rex, trying his best to mimic Allo's way of talking "Rex suddenly changing his ways, and sending coordinates to a place far from our base, and telling me to go alone? It practically screams 'I'm a trap!' I'd have to be stupid to fall for it."

It took a second for the answer to come, as Terix said _Yeah, you're right. Anyway, keep an eye open for those Tyrannos. Teryx turning off._ Rex smiled and said "I will. Allo turning off." And so he smashed the communicator with his claw, reducing it to small pieces. He grinned to himself, and turned back to what he would lose for nothing in this world.

Kaa was now moving rhythmically in circles in front of Allo, squeezing him slightly with his coils to be sure he was not going to escape, his eyes starting to mimic Kaa's spirals once again. Kaa was singing what seemed to be a lullaby "Trussst in me." He sang to Allo, his spell deepening "Jussst in me." Allo was slipping off "Clossse your eyessss." Allo's will was almost gone "Ressst in peasssce."

_PING!_

Allo's body stiffened as his eyes were in constant spirals, in his face was plastered a goofy smile, His gaze was forward and lost. Quackpot could only laugh as Ankylo let out a snorted chuckle.

Kaa was delighted. He stick his forked tongue out once again to taste the smell of this being that was now in his power. He shuddered in pure delight. "Oh, you're going to be a great lunch!" Kaa said as he started to open his mouth and inch forward to Allo's smiling face.

"Wait!" said Rex. All the eyes turned to him. The leader of the Tyrannos had a rather serious look in his face. He walked forward until Kaa and the coiled shape of Allo, and removed the anthropomorphic allosaur's helmet. He then gave Kaa a smile "This will be a good trophy." He said "Besides, I don't think you would be able to digest it."

Kaa smiled back at him "Thank you Rex." He said heartedly "Isss good to have someone who worriesss about me. Jussst for a change." He said the last part in a low voice to himself, his thoughts wenting to some certain panther, bear and tiger.

But Kaa quickly dismissed his thoughts, and went back to Allo. "Now, where was I?" He then inched his face forward, and opened his mouth wide. Two "pop"s filled his ears as his jaw unhinged, to allow him to open his mouth wider.

Allo was raised from the ground by the coils and positioned just in the right way to enter Kaa's waiting gullet. And the snake wasted no time, he started to push Allo's face in his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning at the delightful taste.

Allo only kept smiling as Kaa started to eat him out. Part of his mind knew he was in great danger, and told him to escape. But this part was not heard, as Allo's mind was too lost in the euphoria and beauty of the colors filling his mind and eyes that he didn't had will to care.

Kaa was having his time, flicking his tongue across Allo's face, tickling him, and savoring the wonderful taste of a dinosaur. He savored it for a while, before deciding to go forward with his meal, so with a loud gulp, Kaa swallowed Allo's whole head.

Kaa was taking his time to enjoy this meal. He slowly moved forward, using his coils to force the Dinosaucer inside of him. He slowly but surely gulped more of Allo, now forcing his shoulders to his waiting gullets.

Kaa moaned in satisfaction at the delicious taste, and the feel of the tender flesh under the armor of scales. Kaa worked himself slowly, so he was now up to Allo's chest, pinning his arms on the sides of his body.

The Tyrannos watched with a morbid interest as the leader of their archrivals was swallowed alive by their newfound ally. They all showed toothy grins, and Rex was drumming his fingers in the helmet he removed form Allo. Kaa was surely enjoying his meal, and as he swallowed more and more of Allo, he was removing his coils, as the chances of Allo escaping were diminishing fast. Kaa was now on Allo's belly.

The great python was delighted at the wonderful taste of dinosaur flesh. He slowly and surely gulped more and more of Allo. He passed by his belly and his wrist. And now he had Allo's tights inside his mouth, as the start of his tail.

Kaa removed the last of his coils form Allo, and tilted his head backwards, forcing Allo to stand up against his mouth. Kaa started to take small gulps to swallow him, the gravity helping push him along the way.

Kaa arrived in Allo's knees, and now only his legs and the rest of his tail where hanging off. The feet kicking a little and the toes wiggling, his tail flicking and wagging slightly, as Allo was lost in the bliss of hypnosis.

Kaa too a few more gulps, now only Allo's feet and the tip of his tail stand out. Kaa was disappointed that this wonderful meal was already in the end, but it had been good while it lasted. And with one final big gulp, the last of Allo disappeared inside Kaa's gullet. The snake closing his mouth and licking his chops. Allo was now all inside of the snake, and nothing was going to take him out.

The Tyrannos all watched grinning as the Dinosaucer shaped bulge in Kaa that was Allo slowly moved over his body, going deeper and deeper inside his body, slowly moving until it stopped right in Kaa's mind section, where his stomach was.

Kaa let out a satisfied sigh as he patted his belly with the tip of his tail. "That." He said "Was one great meal!"

Inside Kaa's stomach, Allo was hug from all sides by the internal walls. He was with the dopey grin in his face, and his eyes were still mimicking the colors. But as soon as Allo felt the difficulty to breathe, and the stomach acid tingling in his skin, the hypnosis was suddenly cut out, and Allo realized what grave danger he was in. He then started to trash madly inside the snake, and cry out for help.

The Tyrannos watched as the bulge that was Allo now started to squirm and struggle. Kaa told that after the victims were swallowed they usually broke free off the spell, though it was too late.

The bulge thrashed the best it could, and cried out, but said cries were too muffled to be comprehensible. But Allo, due to his great size and developed musculature, was being able to give a good struggling, enough to give Kaa a bit of discomfort.

"Oohh." Wined Kaa as the struggling of the Dinosaucer was now troubling his insides. The Tyrannos looked at him, and he said "None of my preys never squirmed this much." He said, sounding like he was about to put it off.

Rex gave his minions a look, and gestured with his head. They didn't needed a verbal order to know that Allo could not escape this of any way. So Ankylo and Quackpot get off of the pool, and walked over to the bulge in Kaa's body.

Ankylo was the first to act, laying over and enveloping the legs with his arms, hugging and pinning them together, what diminished the struggling. Then Quackpot sat over the part that was Allo's torso, and hugged it with his legs, pinning Allo's arms in the sides of his body, and he too used both hands to hold the part of the bulge that was Allo's head.

Thanks to the Tyrannos, the squirming form Allo had almost vanishing, relieving Kaa very much. "Thanksss." The snake said to the Tyrannos "You are really good friendsss." Quackpot turned his head to him without letting go of the bulge "Oh, it's nothing." He said "After, what are friends for?" he finished with his laugh.

Though Allo's voice was muffled form the outside of Kaa's coffins, he could very well hear what they said. He wined as he tried to struggle more, but with Ankylo and Quackpot holding him from the outside it was almost impossible.

Allo reduced himself to cry out in despair and for help. Why he listened to that letter? Why he believed that Genghis Rex could possibly want peace after all this time? He was the leader of the Dinosaucers, and an experienced soldier, he should have been smarter.

It took almost two minutes of struggling and crying out uselessly, and Allo started to be catch up by the lack of fresh air. His struggling diminished, and his cries started to slow down. Allo could fell his body starting to starve for oxygen as it lacked in the stomach. He felt his conscience slipping away. And then, he felt a hand from outside touching the place were his head was.

"Well, I guess this is it." He could hear Genghis Rex voice saying form the outside "The great leader of the Dinosaucers ending up as snake food. Goodbye Allo. I could say that it was an honor or a pleasure having you as my rival, but let's be honest, I really despise you." He finished with a bitter voice. This was the last thing Allo heard before losing his senses.

The bulge that was Allo finally stopped moving, and became completely still. The Tyrannos watched carefully, and Quackpot gave one slap in the part that was Allo's head, with no answer from the Dinosaucer. They shared a look, and they all grinned.

Quackpot and Ankylo let go of the no-longer living bulge that was Allo, and Kaa let out a healthy burp, licking his chops as the last taste of Allo stained his mouth. "The bessst meal I had in monthsss!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you liked." Said Rex, as he walked over to his armor, and started to wear it again, along with his two companions. Kaa then answered "Liked? I loved it! Thisss makesss me glad I didn't tried to eat you the firssst time we meet Rexss. Allo actually tasssted far better."

Rex would have became slightly insulted at this comment, but he was now so safitsfied that he was actually taking it as a compliment! Quackpot then said, "Well, I always thought that Allo would end up in many different ways, but never in the stomach of a snake!" and he laughed.

Rex and Ankylo actually laughed with him, due to they all being far too happy. They finished wearing back their armors, and Kaa was now dragging his body, now with the bulge of Allo inside of him, and laid in the ground near to a tree. "Nothing left to do unlesss ressst and digessst for the next two monthsss." He said as his belly let out a gurgling sound, signaling his digestion had officially started.

Rex could not let from hearing it, and said "You liked? So next time we may bring another tasty Dinosaucer to you." Rex said, Kaa raised his head and said "I think thisss isss the ssstart of a great friendssship." And he yawned and laid his head to rest. As he did, the Tyrannos left the clearing to go back to their vessel, carrying Allo's helmet with them as letting the rest of his armor and equipment behind, as the only proof of what had transpired in there.


End file.
